Yo-kai Watch Defenders
Yo-kai Watch Defenders takes place in an alternate universe where Nathan Adam whom was kidnapped as a baby by an evil Yo-kai Emperor known as Yami and raises him as his own son and makes him a prince. But a 17 year old teenage girl will stop at nothing to save the human world From Nathan and the emperor with the help of Whisper, Jibanyan, and the Good Queen (whom is the sister of Yami) known as Hikari. Plot Eons ago there once lived a prince and a princess named Yami and Hikari. The yo-kai world was full of piece and harmony, then one day Hikari was made queen of all of the Yo-kai kingdom, but her brother Yami was angered and jealous of her because he wanted that power. He betrayed his sister and created an evil army of Yo-kai to over throw his sister for power, but Hikari had beaten her brother and banished him to the dark realm. Despite his lose, Yami build his own kingdom of darkness. And made himself emperor he then enslaves some of the Yo-kai and ruled his dark kingdom with an iron fist. Eons later in a town called Springdale, Lily had given birth to a baby boy Lily and Her husband Aaron were so happy with their new born son and names him Nathan, meanwhile back in the evil palace the evil emperor Yami witnessed a human baby been born with a mirror in his hand. Then he hatch a plan to kidnap the new born boy Nathan, and make him his prince. Later that night at the Adams residents Baby Nathan was sound asleep while his parents were sleeping with the baby monitor in their bedroom. Then suddenly, Yami appears out of nowhere and opens a window and enters Nathan's room making the wind blows, suddenly Nathan cries on the monitor waking Lily and Aaron up and realizing something is wrong. They ran into Nathan's room, and then they see Yami the evil emperor kidnapping their son making Lily scream in horror and Aaron scared. Then Yami disappears with their newborn son Nathan. An hour later, the police had arrived and the Adam described what they saw and how they lost their son. The police were confused, but Lily was telling them the truth. The police assures the Adams that they will find their son. Later back at the palace in the dark realm. Nathan was crying while laying on his back naked on the red pillow on the table, but Yami calms him down and gives him some of his evil powers, and he renames him Nikushimi (which means hatredness in Japanese) 8 years later, Nathan (now known as Prince Nikushimi) with big black eyes and brown hair worn with three large spikes that resemblance cowlicks and a small amount of hair sticks down at his neck. While wearing a black suit (Strikingly similar to Darth Vaders, but without helmet and mask) And a crown on his head (Strikingly resembles Starscream's crown from Transformers the Movie) he then abuses his minions and calls Yami Father. Later back in Springdale, 3 teenage girls went for a walk in the woods Margret Mc'Gregor a 17 year old teenage girl with fair skin, violet eyes, and with long blue pony tail hair style. her friends Lucy Carter same age as Margret, but with long black hair with bright green as secondary color, and blue eyes. And Cindy Lawson same age as Marget also, but with short Magenta hair and red eyes. Characters Heros Margret Mc'Gregor Lucy Carter Cindy Lawson Whisper Jibanyan Queen Hikari Yo-kai Army of Light Villians Emperor Yami Nathan Adams (Prince Nikushime) Robot army Evil Yo-kai Army Others Lily Adams Aaron Adams Maggie Mc'Grergor Jake Mc'Gregor David Mc'Gregor Category:Alternate Uiniverse, Category:Yo-kai Watch Defenders